Dragon's Tournament
by Crystal56
Summary: There's a tournament going on, and Jacob Aryan wanted to check it out... and finds out it's much more than he expected, but it's everything a reader can expect. Be forwarned: It's very cliched! Enjoy reading and please review! NO flames unless rated G-
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering  
I wish that I did though  
  
Summary: There's a Tournament, a crappy, lowlife tournament, with the usual characters, a cheater, an expert shuffler, a newbie, a master, a girl, a wizard old guy who knows everyone's destinies and loads of other usual (and unusual) players. What happens though is the cards come to life and the game they play is to keep their own lives, also known as their life points, and that's just to make it to the next round.  
  
"Next in line," the attendant called. A young boy stepped forward.  
"That would be me," he said.  
"Name?"  
"My name is Jacob," he replied.  
"Jacob who and how old are you?" the attendant asked.  
"Oh, um... Jacob Aryan, and my age... I'm 17," he replied.  
"Very well, head over there to have your decks checked in," the attendant said, "And take this with you." He handed Jacob a sheet of paper. Jacob looked at the paper. It was his registration.  
"Thanks," he said and hurried over to the next table.  
"Hello, you are next, right?" a female voice asked, "Mr...."  
"I'm Jacob, is this where I check my decks in?" he asked.  
"Yes, it is!" she said, "First and foremost, you are not allowed any unglued cards, save the ones should you use them for tokens."  
"Oh, um... Unglued?" he asked, "I think I might have one..."  
"Well, here is a special box for you to put all restricted cards in, let's see...from the Masques set, Lin-Sivvi, defiant hero and Rishadan Port, from the Urza's series, Memory Jar, Gaea's Cradle, Serra's Sanctum, Time Spiral Tolarian Academy, Voltaic Key and Windfall, from Rath Cycle Block and Cursed Scroll, from Mirage Block, Squandered Resources, and from the Ice Age block Amulet of Quoz, Thawing Glaciers, Timmerian Fiends and Zuran Orb."  
"Is that all?" Jacob asked.  
"Here's the list, those are just some of them," she replied, "And this is your ID card, so... welcome to the Tournament of Dragons." Wow, she must really be into magic, naming off all of those banned cards, at least, that was what Jacob thought.  
"Anything else?" he asked.  
"Rulebook, rules for this tournament and... oh yes, your promo card," she said, "Thank you and enjoy this tournament." The promo card was just some green creature. He just put it into his pocket and didn't even give it a second thought. He liked playing Blue and White Decks the best. He looked around at the people gathering for this 'Tournament of Dragons'. He wondered why it was so large, he only knew about it from a small tiny add in a magazine and decided to try it out. Maybe it was really worth his while.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yeah, all the possible hijacks that can be in a story hopefully will be in this story... romance, action... everything... I should just call it the it's gonna be so friggen familiar you know the ending sort of thing... but it's not really all that... Please read and review and if you must flame, Keep it G-PG please! 


	2. The Wizard and the Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic the Gathering...well, I own the cards...but not the actual like...company that makes them...kinda wish I did though...

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed...I guess I can try to continue this... (I haven't updated in like months) and wow...I actually found people intrigued by clichéness, which I was going for...kinda. I meant for this to be very cliché and all that! Alright, onto another cheesy chapter!

The Wizard and the Girl

Jacob sat down at a nearby table after registering. He wanted to make sure his deck was in proper order before the tournament began, but he didn't know how many adjustments he should make, he only figured that he should make sure his side deck had everything his decks would need.

"Hello," a deep voice greeted, "And you must be...Jacob Aryan?" Jacob looked up from where he sat to see a tall figure towering above him.

"How do you know my name?" Jacob asked, "Who are you?"

"I know everything about everybody at this tournament," he said and smiled, "You may call me Roy..."

"Roy?" Jacob asked, "What kind of a name is that?" He laughed at this name, for someone who seemed so mysterious they sure had a simple name.

"The only kind of name I'll tell you right now young one," Roy replied, "I have another name, one you shall find out later on. Is that your deck?" Roy pointed to the cards Jacob had laid out on the table.

"Yes, it is..." Jacob said carefully, wondering when this nut would leave him alone.

"It's a good deck. You have potential!" he said, "I shall see you again soon..." And with those words he left Jacob and walked away.

"What a nut," Jacob murmured to himself and he turned back to his deck, sorting out the cards and stuff from his main deck, placing his other decks nearby and taking out his side deck and other cards. He looked at one of his favorite cards, the Wind Spirit. It wasn't strong, it wasn't even really a worthwhile blue card, but he loved it nonetheless. He looked at his Quicksilver dragon as well. This little guy had gotten Jacob out of trouble before...he had given it the best of his enchantments and it was a creature to be reckoned with.

"Hiya there!" a voice piped up. Jacob sighed, was this every going to be easy?

"Who are you?" he asked, and looked up from where he was.

"My name is Teresa!" she said, and Jacob sort of recoiled. She had pretty braids, two of them with green and blue ribbons and deep sea green eyes. She was wearing black which seemed to clash horribly with her hair which was, with no surprise, deep blue.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked peevishly.

"Why did you join this tournament?" she asked and sat down across from him. Teresa took a card from his pile and looked at it.

"Hey, give that back!" Jacob said.

"Wow, the Wind Spirit...I love this card...I love anything that has to do with the elements or the spirits..." she said, and placed it back on the other cards, "But you still didn't answer my question."

"I'm in this tournament just to win it," Jacob said, "Now go away..."

"Well, I suppose that is a reason..." she said, "I don't like Blue/White decks myself. I prefer to play with Elves..."

"Fascinating..." Jacob said, "Now please go away..." He really didn't mean to be rude he just wanted to sort through his cards and prepare but apparently everyone was interested in him.

"Yeah...Life be my shields... know the card that's from? It's one of the 5 crowns in the game..." she continued, "I prefer the green selections, because it is life no matter what...Forests always have life...and power, I like the power of some of those cards too..."

"Please go?" Jacob begged, "Teresa, please just go away, I'm trying to get myself organized!"

"Oh, that's what you were trying to do?" she asked, "I'll leave you to it then!" She started to stand up and smiled at him.

"What is it?" he asked with a sigh.

"This tournament is called the Tournament of Dragons for a reason..." she began, "This is different than any tournament you've been in before... When I face you, I sure hope I do...you can prepare to loose, because I'm going to beat you...and prove Elves are the strongest..."

"That's why you're in this?" Jacob asked.

"Perhaps..." she said and started to walk away, "See you later Jacob!"

'How did she know my name?' Jacob asked himself as he looked down at his cards. He reached into his pocket for a deck that still was there. It was a powerful deck, but Jacob hardly used it because he didn't like to that much. It was a multicolored deck and though it had never let him down, he just didn't prefer it to his blue/white deck. The deck was his dragon deck. He had spent weeks collecting dragons and dragon related cards just to make this deck. It even had the 5 dragon legends, Darigaaz, Rath, Treva, Dromar, and Crosis... Should he use this deck though? Just because a tournament is called "the Tournament of Dragons" doesn't mean that dragons should be used all the time. Jacob laughed at himself for thinking that he should even consider using a deck he hardly used in the past. He should stick to what he knew...it had never let him down and Jacob Aryan thought that was the best sign he had to go on, he didn't need a Dragon based deck to win...

TBC

**_A/N: Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you'll review this chapter as well... I'm only doing this story truly on a whim...so the more reviews the more motivated I could be to do more with it. Cheesy, right? Well, don't say I didn't warn you! Thanks a bunch!_**


	3. The Shuffler and the Newbie

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering

A/N: **What do you mean by deck list? I'm just wondering if you mean my deck or the deck being used in this story.**

**Warning: I'm trying to make this cheesy!**

**The Shuffler and the Newbie**

Jacob finally got around to putting his deck back together, putting his cards back where they belong and organizing his side deck when a young man scooted across the table from him.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully and Jacob looked up and glared. Not another person. It wasn't even lunch time yet. The man had blond hair and deep grey eyes, which seemed to clash with one another. He was what Jacob would define as a pretty boy though. The man took out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked, "The tournament hasn't even begun!"

"Yes, but you see, I'm a master at shuffling the cards. Any way you can shuffle the cards, I can do it better..." he said, "By the way, I'm called Max."

"Creative shuffling eh?" Jacob asked, pretending to be interested as he continued to put his things together, "Isn't that also clever cheating?"

"No, not at all," Max said, "I just make it look clever enough... I get all the ladies..."

"I probably know one lady that wouldn't like it," Jacob said thoughtfully, wondering for a moment if that would impress Teresa. Probably not, she'd just be interested in the green cards the Max had and not how he shuffled.

"There's always one, but I'm always ready for a challenge..." he said with a shrug, "So, who are you?"

"I don't want to tell you I just want you to go away!" Jacob said.

"The silent type?" Max asked, "No, you don't look like you're the silent or secretive type, c'mon, what's your name?"

"Jacob," he replied with a sigh, "Jacob Aryan."

"A good strong name," Max said, "I like your last name, it seems so very interesting..."

"Can you go away? I'm trying to do something!" Jacob said a little loudly and Max laughed at him.

"Sure Aryan," Max said, "Hey, by the way, I play Blue and Red, Burns and Counterspells... I would love to take you on!"

"Sure you would... My blue and white deck would be your better..." Jacob murmured as Max strolled away. The local pretty boy in this tournament.

"Now I might be able to finish something..." he muttered and sighed. He took out his dragon deck and looked through it again, something was calling out to him, it seemed like it because ever since he arrived he's wondered whether the deck would be any good in this tournament or not. Jacob let out another sigh as he saw a boy about his age sit down across from him. He was wearing a green shirt and had wild, unkempt hair, which Jacob took as a light brown. He was surprised though when the boy didn't talk at all, merely took out his deck and started looking through it nervously. Jacob turned back to looking through his own cards, but the silence irked at him, because this was the first guy to not talk to him. Jacob looked up at the boy again and the boy met his eyes and smiled nervously.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked, deciding he might as well start the conversation before it was started for him.

"I'm kinda new to the game; I'm just wondering if I put all the right cards in my deck," he said, "My name's Sean."

"What colors do you play?" Jacob asked. He knew he was going to regret getting involved but he was now.

"I play with a Black and White cleric oriented deck," Sean said, "At least that's what I think it is..."

"Let me see," Jacob said and Sean handed over the deck and Jacob flipped through it, "Wow, it actually looks quite good. You like clerics?"

"Yeah, I love how they heal..." Sean said.

"But black clerics don't," Jacob said and Sean nodded.

"I've heard from a friend that it was bad to have a pure color deck," Sean said, "And Black has clerics..."

"There're advantages and disadvantages to a single color deck. I myself have a blue/white deck that I enjoy. It actually is very cleric based," Jacob said, "But there are a few blue cards I like in there more than the clerics."

"Do you know a lot about battling?" Sean asked.

"I've been playing for a while...here, to make your cleric deck better, use this," Jacob said, deciding to help out a little. He went into his extra cards pile and pulled out an Akroma's Devoted. He tossed it over to Sean who caught it and stared at it.

"It's not rare or anything but I didn't see one in your deck and maybe it could help..." Jacob began and Sean smiled broadly.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed, "I know it's not rare but I've been looking for one of a long time and my booster packs never yielded me any luck! I have to go now, but I hope to see you in the tournament! Maybe I can learn a few of your tricks!"

"Yeah," Jacob replied, finding he didn't mind Sean as much as everybody else. Maybe it was because of the fact Sean was a newbie or something like that. Jacob continued to look through his cards as Sean went away. The most interesting people were here for this tournament, never mind the fact that they're all weird...

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: I never expected any sort of a following on this story. I'll only write it really when the mood strikes me and such, I originally wrote this on a whim. Anyways, just let me know what you think if you want. Flame me (as long as it's rated G-PG) or not that's your choice.**_


End file.
